


The Healers From the Sea

by Mews1945



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mews1945/pseuds/Mews1945
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the voyage to Tol Eressëa, Frodo makes a request of the Elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healers From the Sea

On their third morning at sea the rain which had fallen gently for the first two days and nights of their journey ended. The sun rose and glittered on the mithril that embellished the great ship's bow and rails, and gleamed on the wet wooden decking. A fresh, lively breeze flapped and clattered in the sails, and the Elven ship moved swiftly through the waters, her banners flying. The passengers came from their cabins and stood on the deck, faces turned to the horizon. Their voices rose in song, first one, then a pair, then a whole chorus, singing of the billowing of sails and the crying of gulls, singing of the lapping of the waves and the warmth of the sun and the joy of going home.

Frodo had come on deck a few moments after Bilbo had arisen and left their cabin. He found his cousin sitting in a comfortable deck chair beside Gandalf. They had tea to drink and plates of delicacies on a table which had railed sides and was fastened to the deck so that the rocking of the boat would not spill the things set upon it. Bilbo was well wrapped in shawls against the chill and there were Elves close by who were eager to bring him anything his heart should desire.

One of the Elf maids brought a chair and placed it beside Bilbo's. Frodo sat and nibbled at a small, sweet cake flavored with cinnamon and studded with candied fruits, and had a cup of tea with Bilbo and the Wizard. Afterward when the old hobbit and Gandalf happily brought out their pipes, Frodo left them and walked along the deck to the ship's stern. He was greeted with smiles by all the Elves he met, and bowed to them, but did not stop for conversation. He still felt out of place, and missed Merry and Pippin and Sam with all his heart. And just the thought of little Elanor brought tears to his eyes. He missed the times when Rose would put the baby into his arms for him to rock and sing to her and tell her gentle tales whilst her parents were busy at their tasks.

His body was weak and worn from the long battle he had waged against illness and sorrow after returning from the quest and he was forced to pause often in his pacing. He had come near death before he'd finally realized that he must leave the Shire in order to try to find healing. Now, he wondered if he had waited too long to take this journey and thought that perhaps he did not truly desire healing at all. At times he longed for the peace that would follow the final closing of his eyes.

Such thoughts occupied him as he walked the deck of the great ship, with the soft singing of Elves about him, and the sun and salt wind burning his cheeks and his nose. He was standing by the railing, wishing he was tall enough to look over it and glimpse the sea, when he became aware of an Elf standing near him and turned, lifting his gaze.

"Lord Elrond," he said, and bowed.

"Greetings, Frodo," replied Elrond,. He wore a grey satin robe over a long white undertunic girdled with a silver belt. His dark hair shone in the sunlight, and he smiled, though there was deep sadness in his silvery eyes. Elrond knelt on one knee so that he could face Frodo. "You seem distracted, Ringbearer. Are you troubled about something?"

"I miss my cousins and Sam, and I am a bit homesick," Frodo admitted. "But I am enjoying the sunlight after the days of rain and I am grateful for all that you and Lady Galadriel have done for me, and for Bilbo."

Elrond nodded. "It is our privilege, Frodo." He tilted his head slightly and his smile was inquisitive. "The ship's railing is designed for the comfort of Elves, and I have noticed that you cannot enjoy the full view of ocean and sky. There are dolphins swimming in the bow waves. If you will allow it, I will lift you up so that you may see over the ship's railing. I think that you would enjoy watching them."

Frodo was reluctant to accept such a service of the great Elf Lord, but he did very much want to see the ocean under the sun. He nodded. "Thank you, my lord. But what are dolphins?"

"Sea creatures who sometimes follow ships and are friendly to us." Elrond smiled. "I have seen them before, but it has been a long time."

Frodo accompanied Elrond, and the Elf slowed his steps to accommodate Frodo's shorter ones. Several others followed them. At the bow of the ship, the rail had been covered with engraved gold and Frodo clutched it with both hands when Elrond lifted him to stand on an overturned wooden box placed there by one of the other Elves. His heart throbbed wildly in his breast as he looked down and saw the ship's figurehead, an Elf maid fashioned of mithril and with golden hair, her graceful arms outstretched as though she were flying before them into the waves that broke in great white sprays to either side of the prow.

Riding those waves were sleek creatures like fish, but much different to Frodo's eyes. Their backs were dark gray-blue and when they leaped and twisted he saw that their bellies were pale, nearly white, and their skin gleamed in the sun like metal, though they were not scaled. They had long noses, and at the tops of their bodies were small, round openings that seemed to close when they submerged.

"They breathe air through the openings on their heads," Elrond told him. "They are not fish, but they must remain in the water in order to live. They are playful beings who often ride the bow waves of our ships."

Frodo looked down upon the dolphins and watched them leap and cavort, and began to understand that they were indeed playing, and that they were filled with a joy so sublime it was almost palpable. And he began to feel that they were aware of him. They seemed to roll a bit to one side or the other as they leaped, and their dark eyes saw him as he leaned on the rail with Elrond's arms firmly holding him in place.

"Could we. . ." Frodo stopped. What he was about to ask was too much, and he did not know from whence the notion had come to him.

"Could we?" Elrond prompted after a moment.

"I was only thinking that I would like to swim as they do," Frodo answered, and glanced over his shoulder to gauge the Elf Lord's reaction.

Elrond lifted him down to the deck and once again knelt to look into his eyes. "You would like to swim? I did not realize any hobbits could swim."

"Some of those who live near the Brandywine can swim," Frodo replied, unable to help looking back toward the rail, wishing he could go on watching the dolphins for as long as they were there. "I learnt when I was just a small hobbit lad."

"Dolphins have never harmed anyone, as far as I know, and I have heard tales of Men and Elves who have swum amongst them," Elrond said. "But I can only repeat the tales I have heard of them. They are wild creatures and very large."

"Yes, it seems ridiculous even to think of swimming with them. And yet. . ."

"And yet, you did," Elrond answered. "And if you wish it, we will stop and lower a small boat so that you can see them more closely."

Frodo stared at him. "I. . .you would do that, my lord?"

"Of course, Frodo. The journey we are taking has no urgency about it. We know that we will reach Valinor, and if that takes an extra day, it does not signify. Stay here for a moment and I will speak to the captain."

Frodo watched Lord Elrond stride along the deck toward the stern, then he turned back to the bow and hugged himself, his heart pounding, whether with fear or excitement he could not say.

It seemed only minutes passed before the ship had stopped, the sails were lowered and the anchor dropped. Two Elves who looked much like Elrond, although younger in some fashion that Frodo could not name, came to where he was standing.

"I am Liriel," said the taller Elf, bowing his head to Frodo. "And this is Celorindel. Lord Elrond has asked that we lower a boat so that you may see the dolphins more closely. The boat is ready to be lowered, if you will come with us."

Frodo had realized by then that he felt more frightened than excited. But he had asked for this, and he could not now tell them he had changed his mind. He followed them. A few moments later he was sitting between them in a graceful boat as it was lowered with ropes down the side of the ship until it settled lightly into the water. Frodo clung to the seat as the Elves cast off the ropes. He looked cautiously about, swallowing as he realized how truly vast the sea was when viewed from this small boat. The waves seemed much rougher and wilder too, and the boat tossed and heaved under him. The Elves paddled to bring it about and it steadied a bit then, but still rocked on the waves so that Frodo felt his stomach dip and roll inside him and wondered if he was about to get seasick.

The dolphins were no longer close to the ship when he looked for them. They had gone some distance away and were swimming round each other, though not leaving, as though they were studying this new thing before deciding whether or not it represented danger to them.

Finally, one swam closer to the boat and as it came Frodo gulped again. It was much bigger than he had realized when viewing the creatures from the deck of the great ship. It looked nearly as long as their little boat, and it came right up to the side before raising its long snout out of the water and tilting its head so that it could gaze at them with one dark eye. Seeing it from such a short distance, Frodo noticed that it seemed to be smiling at him, and he found himself smiling back.

The dolphin eyed him for a moment, then it swam closer and the boat shook slightly as the creature bumped it. The Elves simply gripped their oars more securely and sat still, and Frodo clutched the seat at his sides, wondering why he did not feel more fear. They were in the water in a small boat with a large, wild creature and it had just come close enough to bump them. But he felt no threat from it. Another bump moved the boat slightly backward. Then the dolphin swam a distance away and raised its head and part of its body out of the water and silently laughed at him.

Frodo gazed back, and felt that he was being invited to join in its play. He wondered at the conviction that filled him that he need fear no harm from the dolphin, but it was so powerful that he could not deny it. Perhaps, he told himself, the dolphin itself was somehow sending that reassurance to him, speaking to him, mind to mind. It seemed to him that it was an almost magical creature. Was it so extraordinary to imagine it could communicate with him in such a fashion?

"If I should wish to go into the water, would you try to prevent me?" he asked Liriel.

The Elf actually stared at him, mouth open in surprise. "Master hobbit, I cannot think that would be a good thing for you to do," he said. "They are wild creatures. Even though they are gentle, they might do you harm without intending it."

"Perhaps," Frodo agreed. "But if I wish to swim with them, would you deny me that choice?"

"No, of course not. If you are sure that you are strong enough."

Liriel looked at him, as so many of the Elves looked at him, with doubt and sympathy, and Frodo felt a twinge of resentment sting him. He was so tired of the pity of others. He certainly did not wish to be watched over and protected as though he were a child. While there was strength in his body, he could still make choices of his own.

He shed his coat and shirt and knelt at the side of the boat, leaning over to dabble his fingers in the water, trembling at the chill. But a glance at Liriel's dubious face hardened his resolve. Foolish he might be, reckless certainly, but he would not allow them to feel sorry for him any longer. He would prove to them that he was stronger than they realized.

"Master hobbit," Celorindel said softly. "I will go into the water with you, if you do not object."

Frodo tried to quell the shivering that shook his body as he stripped off his breeches, leaving himself in his fine underlinens. He gave the Elf a tight smile.

"That is your decision to make, my friend," he said. "But I wish that you would call me Frodo. It will make me feel less a stranger amongst you."

He climbed over the side of the boat, holding on tightly to the edge as he lowered himself into the waves. The shock of the cold salt water on his skin made him gasp and shudder, and he clung to the boat, gulping air. Celorindel slipped gracefully over the boatside to join him and placed a large, gentle hand on his shoulder.

"If the cold is too severe for you, Frodo, I will help you back into the boat."

"No," Frodo gasped. "Just. . .give me a moment to get used to it. It's colder than it looks."

They stayed there side by side and he was grateful for the Elf's presence. Frodo wondered if he actually was strong enough to swim in the waves and if the dolphins would prove to be less benevolent and gentle than he believed they were. He wondered if the cold would be too much for his body to manage. He was not as strong as he had been before the quest and he was very small in comparison with the Elves, much less the dolphins.

Then he felt a gentle nudge against his hip beneath the water and gasped and gripped the boat's side with all his might. The dolphin surfaced beside him, an immense blue-gray beast, its long, bottle like snout close enough for Frodo to touch it. It gazed at him, its dark eyes gleaming with what looked very much like amusement.

Frodo had pushed himself away from it and against the Elf's chest before he realized what he was doing, and turned his head to look up at Celorindel, an apology on his lips. The Elf smiled kindly at him and clasped his hand softly on Frodo's shoulder. "Do not fear, Frodo, I am with you. And I sense nothing but good will from this creature. I think it wishes to introduce itself to you."

"It's a lady dolphin." Frodo said, surprised by his own surety.

Celorindel tilted his head, gleaming from the water, and studied Frodo gravely. "How do you know that, my friend?"

"I. . .don't know. I just know it," Frodo replied, and glanced at the dolphin. She was watching him, and though there could be no real expression on her benign face, he was convinced that she was amused and puzzled at his wonder. "She's telling me somehow," he added. "She's telling me that she likes me. I don't know how I know it, but I do."

Celorindel looked over Frodo's head to the other Elf, and then smiled at Frodo. "It seems," he said. "That even the dolphins are aware of the Light and the Song of the Ringbearer. You were changed in many ways by the quest, Frodo, and you were always a bit more than a plain hobbit, according to all the tales about you. Perhaps this is a gift to you from one of the Valar."

Frodo had never considered himself more than a plain hobbit, but since the quest he had been different in many ways. Perhaps what he felt was a gift of the Valar. Whatever, he hoped that the things he felt were true. A strong sense of peace and well-being had come to him, and a desire to share in the joy that was the life of this great creature of the sea.

"Are you still cold, Frodo?" Celorindel asked.

"I feel warmer now," Frodo said, surprised to realize it was so. The sun was hot on his head and bare shoulders and arms, and the smell of the sea was like salt and metal in his nostrils. At the horizon, sea and sky melted together into a mist of blue and silver and the only sound was the lapping of the waves against the boat's sides. He moved cautiously further from the boat and the security of the Elf's presence and the dolphin glided backward, keeping the distance between them. Frodo turned in the water as she began to swim a lazy circle about him, and his heart hammered wildly but he still felt no fear.

The dolphin stopped and faced him, head tilted so that she could see him, presenting him with her benevolent smile. She stayed motionless there for a moment, then, with gentle movements of her body, she swam toward him, approaching very slowly, as though trying to reassure him that she meant no harm. He held himself still with an effort and only went on treading water, and when she glided her head beneath his hand he did not flinch, but let his palm rest on her sleek skin. He was surprised at the warmth of it, and tentatively stroked her. It was like touching satin stretched over some strong, yielding substance that gave slightly beneath his hand. She remained there, so still and docile that his uneasiness gradually faded, and when she backed away he felt disappointed and called, "Please don't go away, my lady."

She returned to him, moving closer this time, so that her side was pressed to his and he could lay his arm over her back and feel the powerful throbbing of the heart within her. She did not intend to leave him, he thought, only to tempt him to come and play. He trembled with pure excitement, and wished he were large enough to put his arms around the big creature and embrace her fully.

She began to move forward slowly, and he was drawn with her for a few inches before his arm began to slip off her body, and he caught instinctively at the fin on her back. He felt a few seconds of unease when she began to swim with him, but she was moving gently and making no effort to shake him off. With growing confidence, he clung tighter to her, and gasped as she increased her speed, skimming through the water, faster and faster, but never fast enough to dislodge him, and never allowing him to be fully submerged. And he began to laugh with sheer delight as he flew through the water under the sun.

When she slowed to a halt, he saw that she had taken him in a wide loop away from the boat and then back to the Elves who were watching, both looking a bit anxious. So, Frodo thought, Celorindel had not been quite as confident as he had appeared. He released his grip on the fin and began to tread water again, arms outstretched to both sides, watching the dolphin to see what she would do now.

She wheeled and swam away from him, streaking through the water toward the other dolphins who had stayed at a distance and now surrounded her, touching her with their snouts and flippers. Frodo watched, fascinated, as they communicated with each other, and did not move when several of the dolphins followed the one he had begun to think of as The Lady back to him, where they surrounded him. They swam in circles about him, sometimes coming near enough for him to touch a shining back or an inquisitive nose, but never approaching him as closely as The Lady had done. They were curious and they bore him only good will, but they were still wild creatures and did not wish to come too near. The Lady was the only one brave enough to actually come close enough to play with him.

Finally, they left him and swam rapidly away into the blue. The Lady came to him one last time, again pressing close to his side so that he could stroke her. She dove and nudged his foot, then went shooting through the water like a silver star, leaving him for good.

Frodo stayed where he was for a moment, but his body had begun to feel the strain of the effort he had made, and his muscles were quivering with exhaustion. He turned toward Celorindel and called weakly, "If you please, my friend. . ."

The Elf swam quickly to him and caught him up in one long, slender arm, pulling Frodo to him.

"Allow me to take you back to the boat, Frodo," he said soflty, when Frodo tried weakly to help, with arms that had suddenly become leaden.

"Thank you," Frodo gasped, and let himself go limp as the Elf towed him back to the boat and lifted him into the arms of Liriel, who waited to receive him. Liriel wrapped him swiftly in his long cloak, although Frodo protested that he would be alright if only he could put on his own clothing.

"I think, Frodo, that it will be better for you if you allow us to care for you," Liriel said. "You are strong, but the water is cold and you were swimming with the dolphins for quite a long time."

"Was I?" Frodo leaned against the Elf's warmth and sighed.

"Yes. They seemed to enjoy your presence among them."

"They were so gentle," Frodo murmured. "But I am very tired and cold."

Celorindel had already begun to row them back to the ship whilst Liriel continued to hold Frodo close. The wind blew and lifted strands of Celorindel's long dark hair, but he smiled as though he did not feel the cold.

"And are you hungry, Frodo?"

Frodo considered. He had not been truly hungry for a very long time. But he discovered that now he felt the stirring of hunger inside him, and he nodded. "I am."

"I think Lord Elrond will be very happy to hear that. He has been most concerned, as have we all, by a hobbit with no appetite."

"I am sorry that I worried you," Frodo said sleepily.

The cloak and the warm body against which he rested were comforting. The pleasure he had felt swimming with the dolphins had softened to a feeling of gentle contentment, but much of the bleakness that had held his heart as though in a cold trap had faded. He was not healed, but he could look into the future now and feel hope that healing was possible. And he found that he also hoped there would be dolphins in the waters of Valinor.

End


End file.
